Into the Future
Into the Future is the second saga in The Battle Cats and is unlocked after the player has completed Chapter 1 of Empire of Cats. This mode contains 3 additional Chapters, with 48 levels in each once again. This mode also introduces Timed Score Rewards, in which you gain bonus rewards depending on how quickly you complete a stage. The main gimmick of this saga is the debut of Alien Enemies; they are much stronger than the EoC enemies, don't give much cash, and have a 700% strength magnification by default, of which can only be weakened by the Anti-Alien Crystals you can obtain as Treasure. Lastly, the deployment cost for cat units is that of Stories of Legend and EoC Chapter 2. Example: Macho Cat is $75. It is recommended to beat Empire of Cats Chapter 3 before attempting Into the Future, as Bahamut is almost a requirement for most stages beyond Great Abyss. Chapter 1-Time Enough for Cats *Boss of this Chapter is Cli-One, with a wave of Alien peons. *Players unlock additional Cat Combos upon completion. *Completing this Chapter also unlocks Cats of the Cosmos, as well as the ability to play Advent Stages and Facing Danger. Chapter 2-Alien Intrigue: A Maiden's Revenge *Old Aliens not introduced in this chapter have a strength magnification of 250%. *Boss of this Chapter is the Corrupted Valkyrie, with a stronger wave of Alien peons. *Players unlock Valkyrie Cat's True Form upon completion, the Holy Valkyrie Cat. Gains a ~50% attack boost, and a 35% chance to freeze all enemies (except Metal) for 2.917 seconds. *Completing this Chapter also unlocks another set of Cat Combos and is required to play Heavenly Tower Floor 16 and up. Chapter 3-The Ancients Arise: Take Back Earth! *Old Aliens not introduced in this chapter have a strength magnification of 500%. *Boss of this Chapter is the Raging Bahamut Cat, with an even stronger wave of Alien peons. *Players unlock Bahamut Cat's True Form upon completion, the Awakened Bahamut Cat. Becomes more of a kamikaze unit, with extraordinarily high DPS, insane movement speed, much less Time Between Attacks, and a very short attack animation. However, its range is now mediocre, probably as a way to balance it. *Completing this Chapter also unlocks yet another set of Cat Combos. Into the Future Stages and Treasures Aqua Crystal Plasma Crystal Ancient Tablet Mysterious Force Cosmic Energy Void Fruit Blood Fruit Sky Fruit Heaven's Fruit Time Machine Future Tech Note: Void Fruit, Blood Fruit, Sky Fruit and Heaven's Fruit improve effects used against the specified enemy's type: *They increase the duration of Slow, Freeze and Weaken effects. *They increase the distance of the Knockback effect. *"Massive Damage" units have their damage increased even further against that type of enemies. *"Resistant" units take decreased damage received from that type of enemies even further. *"Strong Against" units have their damage increased even further against that type of enemies, and decreased damage received from that type of enemies even further. Category:Main Category:Main Chapters Levels Category:Game Features